


Operation Candlestick, U.S. Department of Magic [based on Netflix's Bright]

by John_Steiner



Series: Bright [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: An elf and agent of the United States Department of Magic, Devon arranges a surveillance and raid operation. Devon is sure that a renegade elf suspected of being an Inferni member will attempt an unlawful entry into the home of a California state senator to steal a wand that the Inferni believe is there.
Series: Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636303
Kudos: 3





	Operation Candlestick, U.S. Department of Magic [based on Netflix's Bright]

"U.S.D.M.," shouted elf agents while bursting into the room. "Drop your weapon, get down on your knees, and place your hands over your head!"

Devon, who was the Magic Task Force field agent in charge, led the dynamic entry into the room. Posted observers confirmed the suspect had breached the window and unlawfully entered the room. He had his sidearm trained on the elf clad in black with brown leather gloves and red sash. He noted the traditional knife of the Inferni, whereon Devon knew his sting operation succeeded.

"Luna Ellis," Devon addressed the suspect, "You are under arrest for suspected use of magic, unlawful entry, and conspiracy to commit larceny. If you do not cooperate you will be additionally charged with resisting arrest and terrorism against the United States."

Luna sighed, but did as instructed, starting with removing her knife still within its scabbard. Masked agents circled her with their machine pistols trained, as two officers closed in to place her wrists in zip-ties.

The house Luna broke into was an upscale restored historical home in the Elf district of Los Angeles and owned by an Elf state senator. The street rumors were that the state senator herself was a Bright and believed to own a wand, though Devon's information suggested that wasn't true. It didn't stop an Inferni member from attempting to break in and steal it for the purported objective of raising the infamous Dark Lord who was defeated two thousand years ago, ending the reign of magic and terror of ancient times.


End file.
